


Too Easy

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon takes a chance on finding love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logans_girl2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=logans_girl2001).



> Written for Logans_girl2001, for Fandom Stocking 2014

Ronon leaned against the wall just inside Rodney's laboratory and watched him carefully. There was something comforting and mesmerizing about the way Rodney's hands and fingers moved, as if every idea in that giant brain was described visually in some sign language that few others could read. Over the past years Ronon had learned to decipher some of those movements, knowing when to remain silent and when to reach out and still Rodney's fingers to ease a panic attack. This was one of those silent moments where he wondered what brilliant thoughts were flowing onto the screen through those quick-typing fingers.

As he stood waiting for Rodney to take a break, Ronon could see the eye twitches from other scientists present. They were doing their best to pretend he wasn't there but failing miserably. He gave one a toothy, predatory grin and the woman's eyes popped wide open like a fear-struck rabbit; she scuttled away, hiding behind one of the lab benches in the far corner of the room.

It was too easy sometimes.

Zelenka cast frowns in his direction. He narrowed his eyes, turning back to Rodney, and poking him on the arm with the stylus he was holding.

"Ouch! Are you trying to maim me? That's going to bruise."

Ronon bit back on a grin as Zelenka made strange head movements in his direction, enjoying the way Rodney stared at Zelenka as if he was having some type of seizure.

"Do I need to call Beckett?"

With a huge, put-upon sigh, Zelenka pointed towards Ronon and Rodney glanced over, visibly startling when he finally spotted Ronon. Glancing around the laboratory, Rodney glared at the one person who caught his eye.

"Don't you have a experiment to re-run, Doctor Shocks?"

Ronon was certain that was Doctor Sheckton but the man made no attempt to correct Rodney. As Rodney approached, Ronon folded his arms, aware that it made his muscular chest and arms stand out even more. It had taken a while to realize Rodney was not so much intimidated as turned on by the display, and he wanted Rodney to notice him. 

"Well?"

Ronon moved out into the empty corridor, making Rodney follow him. He leaned back up against the wall as the door to the laboratory closed.

"Watched a movie last night with Sheppard."

"Oh, good for you. Did it have any dialog?"

Ronon grinned at the barb, but he and Sheppard did have a thing for all-action movies.

"Conan the Barbarian."

Rodney's face visibly paled as Ronon stared straight into his big, blue eyes.

"Uh... really?"

"Yeah." Ronon leaned in towards Rodney, pleased when Rodney stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated. "Took it as a compliment."

"Well, yes. Of course. Conan was a great warrior."

"And well-muscled."

Rodney's eyes flicked down automatically to check out Ronon's muscular arms and chest; his face flushed when he realized Ronon had noticed the silent appraisal. Too easy, he thought, and before Rodney had the chance to panic, Ronon caught his face in both of his hands and kissed him. As those talented fingers tightly grabbed hold of him, the kiss deepening and igniting him from the inside, Ronon knew today was the day he would finally stop running and take a chance on love.

END  
.


End file.
